


Witches Made Of Snow

by TheWhiteShellMermaid



Series: What Witches Do For Christmas [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019, it's a snow day, the twins discover the art of making snow witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteShellMermaid/pseuds/TheWhiteShellMermaid
Summary: Eva, Leah and their friends make snow witches. Some of them look suspiciously like their teachers.
Series: What Witches Do For Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567606





	Witches Made Of Snow

  
It is a Saturday and a fresh layer of snow covers the land, much to the joy of the girls, who have wasted no time in breaking out of the castle for a day of fun. 

Eva and Leah watch carefully from the landing as their two friends, Hannah Hawkweed and Tansy Toadsworth, charge down the stairs and burst through the front door of the castle. They scan the yard, which is already full of girls playing in the snow. 

“I know!” Tansy shouts excitedly. “Let's make snow witches!” 

“Yes!” Hannah agrees happily. 

Behind them, Eva and Leah make their way down the rest of the stairs, slowly and with dignity. They are wearing spare mittens and scarves from their friends, as they don't have their own. 

“What is a snow witch?” Eva questions curiously. 

She and Leah step outside and look around the yard. Some girls are chasing each other around throwing snowballs, while others have created larger spheres of snow and are stacking them on top of each other. A few are even creating walls to hide from the snowy projectiles. Eva remembers playing with her sister alone in the snowy yard a few days ago with a smile. 

Hannah and Tansy turn to them. “You've never made snow witches before?” Hannah frowns. 

“No.” Says Leah. 

Tansy bounces on her toes. “Come on!” She calls. “We’ll show you!” They both grab one of the twins’ hands and run out into the yard. 

As it turns out, Hannah and Tansy are very good at instructing Eva and Leah on the inner workings of snow witch creation. Soon, they are hard at work competing with the other girls to see who can make the best one. 

The competition begins. Eva and Leah insist that they need to work together to make it more fair, seeing as they've never made a snow witch before. The other girls relent - they know by now not to argue with (or seperate) the twins. 

They roll their first snowball as big as they can before Eva starts to pluck out leaves and bits of mud with her gloved hands and Leah sets about making the next one. When it comes time to lift it onto the first one, it takes the both of them, as they have agreed not to use magic for this and despite being powerful witches they are not very strong physically speaking. 

Soon they have the third and final snowball in place and have joined the race to find pebbles and sticks buried in the snow for a face and arms. After that, they reshape the snowballs with their hands to make them look less like misshapen potatoes and more like actual spheres. Lastly, Eva reaches up on her toes and places her witches’ hat on it’s head. 

Their snow witch completed, they step back and look around at everyone else's. Hannah's is closest and she's carved a hat out of snow on it’s head. Carolina Blackwood’s looks oddly like Miss Cackle and Tansy’s is the tallest. 

As such she has seen fit to make it look like Miss Hardbroom. 

This draws the attention of the other girls, who crowd around to look. The twins join in too. 

“It doesn't look like Miss Hardbroom at all.” Leah giggles, that sweet laugh of hers that Eva loves so much, because it reminds her that they are safe and that Leah is happy and healthy at last. 

“It kind of does a little bit.” Eva whispers in her sister’s ear. “But we best not tell her that.” 

They both burst into giggles at that, because really, Tansy’s snow witch does not look like their form mistress. At all. Really, it doesn't. 


End file.
